Interveiw with a monster
by Thisonlycounts
Summary: Rebecka's job was pretty simple, travel all around the world for the magazine she was working for and bring home good articles of interesting places that people would wanna travel to. This next assignment was not one of those places sane people would travel to willingly.
1. Chapter 1

1-Chicken soup

She looked out at the blue water that surrounded her, and the boat she was in. Not far away from her was a large island,as it slowly got closer,she could see jungle everywhere, and a big beautiful white beach. It really was like she had ended up in the middle of a paradise. And this she got paid for!

back in New York Rebecka worked as a freelance journalist at a traveling magazine named **Go fast and don't look back**. When one bussy day at the magazine the boss gave her a new assignment, travel to Thailand and check out some new places that would be perfect for young people who lived by the motto of "you only live once" to travel to.

She looked one more time on the island and couldn't believe her eyes, it was so beautiful almost like an painting. A small cough made her twitch and quickly turn back to reality. She turned around and smiled at the older man whom she had met during the first week she was traveling around in Thailand, She quickly realized that it was hard to communicate with just a Thai Dictionary so after a bit asking around for a guide she found the perfect match. Chang was very skilled when it come to knowledge of survival, and had taught her a lot during the two weeks they traveled around together. She had recorded everything he taught her and was going to write it down in her article, not that her boss was gonna put it in the final version but she could atleast try to share this old man's knowledge.

She sat herself down in the boat and brought out the purple notebook and overlooked some off her notes, she had seen alot of things in Thailand, not only beauty but also broken people and bad places. She rememberd how she got to know about this island, it was the second and last week in Thailand when she and Chang was taking a beer together at a bar called "See no evil" after a long day walking around diffrent places, mostly out in the djungel and the heat showed no mercy and the thought of a coold beer was all she could think about. It was then she overheard a loud conversation that two large men had right next their table. They were talking about an island.

She stod up and walked towards the table they were seated at and when she was next to them they sudenly stoped their talking and looked up in confusion,

"hrrm,hi"

she started a bit nervous due to there apperence, they could easily snap here in half if they wanted.."WTF Becka stop that thinking!"

"ehrm...i'v heard you guys where talking about an island, forgive me if i am snooping but when i looked at my map i couldn't find it, and i am working for a magazine and been comissioned to find intresting places around Thailand and write about them.."

She stopped and took in a small breath, the men looked at eachother for a second and nodded in a silenc as if they just thought the same thought.

"Well, what kind of gentlemen would we bee if we didn't help a nice looking woman like you"

the largest of them two said and then he took the map and pen out off her hands and wrote something on the papper. A few seeconds later he handed it back over to her and nodded his head "good luck, it's a beautiful island" and turned back to his beer and friend"

She was confused when she returned to her table and sat down, Chang looked at her, Rebecka lay the map down on the table and they both looked at the numbers the man had vrote, Chang furowd his eyebrows

"it's cordinates"

"It's really beautiful here"

she said, with delight in her voice, Chang hummed a little and tried to focus on driving the small boat without hitting the rocks that could be seen in the blue water. After a few minutes it hit the beach and Rebecka took her black bag over the shoulder and jumped down barefoot on the burning hot sand. While Chang pulled the boat up a bit on the beach Rebecka started to take pictures.

The memory card was full in a few minutes as she took several pictures just of the sea, she turned around and looked into the djugeln and feelt very exited to explore the things it was containing.

Chang took their packing out of the boat and suggested that they would try to find a place where there was shade to put up camp. They started walking against some palm trees that could serve as protection against the strong sun during the day. After putting up the two tents they sat down on the soft sand, she wiped away a little sweat from her arms and hauled up the almost empty water bottle out of the bag. Chang suggested that when they had rested for a moment, they could go in the jungel and try to find a water source that was pure enough to fill the bottles.

perfect idea she thought and laid down, before anything else could cross her mind she fell asleep completely exhausted by the heat.

 **She was surrounded by shadows, wherever she looked she could see the shadows with yellow eyes staring at here. "No dont come any closer..get away from me" She screamed but her voice craked.**  
 **She tried to run away but when she was about to take her first step, she couldn't,the body was frozen on the ground, just like ice. The only thing she could do was to look, and get terrified,as the shadows come closer and consume here."noooo.."**

She sat up quickly and gasped with sweat running down her forehead, it was just a nightmare, it was just a fucking nightmare she repeted to herself, trying to calm down her rasing hearrtbeat,and slowly she could feel her puls go down to normal again. It had begun to darken in the horizon, and she turned to the other tents and said gently 'Chang?' she got no answer'Chang'she said a little higher this time but she got no response back. With a frown on here forhead she crawled up to the entrance and pulled down the chain to the tent .. 'what now ..' she stared into the empty tent. Where had Chang gone? Mabey he went of to find some water for them

"Okay i should make some food til Chang comes back"

Searching throug the backpack she cursed how un-orginased she was, well she wouldnt wanna be a neatfreak but mabey just enough orginized so she didnt have to spend tewnty minutes looking for the hing she needed. "aha!" she said outlaod with triumph in her voice,

"lets see what kinda flavor this is"

No poit in trying to read the label beacuse it was in thai, instead she looked at the lable, it had a chickenbreast and some vegtebals in a bowl with a creamy looking liquid, so she assumed it was chicken soup, off some sort anyway.

Suddenly she heard a nosie from behind and she quickly turnd around too only look at the now not so peacfully djungel. It was dark and the remaning sunlight didnt give her much of a lightsource, she squinted her eyes in a atempt to locate the sound that had starterld her. But after a few seconds she shook her head at her silliness, she was still shaky after that horrible nightmare and was probably just imaging stuff. Well the mind can do that to you sometimes. She rememberd when she was just a kid, around 10-11 years old and watched a horror movie even though she wasent allowed, after that she couldent sleep for a week, affraid othat the killer would become real and go after here, but it's differnt when you are a kid. Now she was all grown up and couldnt really call for her mommy for comfort,so in an attempt to calm herself down she started to talk to herself. That usually did the trick, not only when she was scared, but even when boredom struck her.

"now back to making dinner and stop these nonsens Becka, monsters dont exist!"

she said and turned back to the half-opened can of chicken soup.

"that sound good Rebecka,what's for dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck!"

she screamed and droped the jar between her feet, she turned around and froze at the figure that stood in front of her.

Eyes and mouth wide open when she inspected the man who had spoken to her just a few seconds ago, he was a tall man with a black mohawk and an outfit that was perfect for the djungel more than you could say about her short black skirt and purple tank top and black sandals. He was wearing a red tank top with green cargo pants tucked into black combat boots. Then her attention was drawn to the left side of his head, it was covered with a big red fading scar. She got the shivers when she tried to figure out how he would have got that one, but was interrupted by his voice, that had a very irritating tone to it.

"Hello..is someone home in there?"

he motioned at her head with a smirk on his lips and continued

"i asked you a question and dont you think it's rude not to answer huh?"

Something was making her feet wet and as she looked down she could see the thick liquid from the jar creating a small pool between her feet, she moved away a few steps with shaky legs from the soup

"whaa.. i'm sorry you cout me off guard,what was the question?"

"i was asking you what you where doing on MY island"

"y..you'r island?" she studderd, did he really own this island

well mabey he was some rich millioner or what the hell did she know?.

"yes..MY fucking island, are you stupid, or are you just being rude to me right now on purpose?"

"No no im not trying to be rude i just..didn't know that ther was a owner to this island, if i would have known i probably should have seen if it was okay if me and my friend could be here."

She looked straight in to his eyes and gave a small smile in a way to flirt here way out of this mess,

"well...nobody really know about this place exept for me and a my crew, and then of course then there is the uninvited people like yourself and you'r friend you said? But they dont really have a chanse to spread the word about this place"

he started to walk towards here and in the matteer of three seconds he had his hands tighlty on her arms squesing them so she let out a quiet wimper

-"top..you'r hurting me, please i'm sorry i didn't know this was your island!"

She started to panic

"just let me get my friend and we will leave please it hurts!"

Footsteeps was running towards them and out of nowhere a bunch of men come out of the jungel caring guns and wearing almost the same outfit as this man infroont of her, but they almost looked like pirates with the bandanas coveringtheir faces.

"what is this, what are you doing!?"

whitout any warning he backhanded her so hard she feel to the ground on her stomach, making the air get out of her lugs and the sand to fly around. For a second she thougt she could se stars cirkeling around her head, almost like in the cartoon movies. but just a second later he bent down to here levle and he said something to one of his followers that quickly ran up to them and handed this..psycho man something, in a matter of seconds she could feel something heavy and cold souronding her neck and the air stoped to go down her lungs disapered. It was a fucking chain!

he started to pull the chain it to him, making it tightingn and Rebecka to get up on her feet, she would rather stay on the ground as far away from this manic but he pulled so hard that staying down on the ground would leed to choking and she was sure he didn't care if he killed her.

He stoped pulling when they where 2 inches away fom eachother, and the the sent of alchohol hit her face, bile was rising up and she did everything she could not too throw up on this psychopaths face, even though she wanted too do it, it surtently wouldnte do her any favor.

-" think i have found my new pet"

PET! What the hell was he talking about, voices in her head was going chaotic and she couldnt make any sense of it all

"but i have had pets befor you know, and i'v sadly hade to sell them beacuse they did not obey like good pets should, breaking my rules even thouh i was being really nice to them..FUCKING CUNTS!."

she jumped at the anger in his voice and she could feel the fear growing bigger and bigger in did he mean with that, sell people?

She was so in to her own thoughts that she almost missed that the pirates dragged on something, or worse someone towards them.

"Chang!"

she screamed when she saw the old man being dragged to the beach. His face was cover with blood and that was no guessing here, theese men had done this to him. She fought against her inner voice that screamed for her to stop with what she was about to do but didn't listen as she tried to run to her old friend but right away the chain was pulled so hard that she once again droped to the ground and a sudden pain shot through her right hand and her scream seemed to never stop when she looked at it, the blood made her head spin and tears started to poor out from her eyes when the man kneel down infront of her head.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! you dont say a word you just stay stil and do as i say otherwise i'll have to put this knife in your skull, comprender?"

with one quick swift He pulled out the blood coverded knife from her hand and chuckeld when more blood flowed out of the wound.

He turned around to his crew and start yelling at them

"you cooksuckers take the man to the car for fuck sake and tie him up and while you at it put a blindfoold on him"

He looked at Becka with joy in his crazy eyes

"you will come with me, so stand the fuck up or i will drag you by the hair to my car"

With shaky knees and a wounded hand she tried her best to stand up, but she feelt like bambi on ice. the man sighed loudly at her.

"jesus woman..come on already it's getting dark outside and you dont wanna be here when it's dark i can promise you that so Get..The..Fuck..UP!"

She pulled herslef up and dared a quick look into his eyes and tried her best to give him an ice cold glance back.

"i rather be here at night then with a psychopath like you"

she spit out at him and she could see the quick change as soon she speaked that sentence to him.

He tugged impatiant at the chain and stared at her with insane eyes..

"Can you fucking hurry up already?"

"You fucking stabbed me so exuse me for not having all the strengt to get up as fast as you want!" she screamed but her voice cracked at the last words as she realized what she had done. Would he snap and kill her now?

but he did something totally diffrent, he swoped her of the ground, throw her over his shoulder and started to walk towards the car. But that wasn't a gentel thing beacuse when they reached the truck he droped her on the hard surface at the back of the truck and conected the end of the chain to a big padlock secured to a metal pole welded shut on the truck.

when he was sure everything was atached he leaned close to her ear and said

"it is best for you to behave now and hold on to something beacuse we wont slow down if you fall of the car..and just so you wont get ay ideas i will put this blindfold on you, i dont want you go running around if you ever in a million year can escape my camp...and oh i almost forgot, my name is Vaas and i am the proud pirate king and owner of this beautiful island. I hope you will enjoy your stay."

And with that he put on the blindfold tightly around her head. The only thing she could hear through the darkness was this man, Vaas laugh as he got in the truck and the engine jumped on with a roar.


	3. Chapter 3

-Welcome to you'r new home

The ride trough the djungle was more then pleasent but then again, what was a few bumbps on the road compared to the accing pain in her hand she had. But everytime the car bounced she flinched and hold on tight to the chain that now was her only lifeline, she was not about to get draged behind a truck and get killed beacuse she coldnt hold on. But the pain was almost to much now and she wonderd when the should reach their destination. Even if she feared for her life she couldn't stop thinking how Chang had looked, he was on another truck and hopfuly still breathing, on the beach she could see his chest move up and down even if t was very little. If he didn't get treatment soon he could die.

"how's it going back there puta, are you still with us?"

Vaas chukeld and at the same time made the truck swirl a bit extra so she hade to grab on harder to the chain.

She was angry,scared and just wanted to go home. Not be on a fucking truck with a chain around her neck like an wild animal.

"Fine!"

was the only thing she could bare to say, even tough she wanted to say so much more, but she didn't wanna take the risk at gettin more hurt or killed for that matter.

"good, beacuse we are almost at the camp and then the real fun can begin!"

'Oh no this dosen't sound good at all, what more can he do to me?' Worst case senario, she would either get killed or sold if she understud this Vaas person right when he was talking to her at the beach. Sold as a sexslave? Or killed, what could be worse, probably getting sold, she noticed that the truck slowed down and a after a few meters it stoped.

She heard the pirates jump out of the cars and a loud thump followed, like something was dropped to the ground,

"Eyy be careful you idiots! You alreday hurt him bad enough, just put him in a cage and try not to kill him just yet, we need the fucking money."

It was Vaas speaking to his men and Rebecka guessed he was talking about Chang.

"hey puta it's time to se your new home, i now you are gonna love it!"

Vaas was unlocking the padlock from the chain and started to pull it once again making her neck hurt.

"wait a second i'm just gonna pull this of so i dont have to carry your ass agin"

and with that said the sack was removed from her head and she could see him standing infront of her with the chain is his hands.

"now jump out of the car and follow me"

she did as she was told and hauld herself out on the dirt path, and they started to go forward to a tall metal gate, she tried to get a good look at the surroundings and saw that it was two small towers by each side of it with one guard in eachoter, they both looked verry intimidating with the riflels in hands. She had always hated guns, she couldnt undertnd why somebody would feel safe with one. And she also hated when people told her that it wasn't guns that killed other humans, it was the humans themself, but it didn't matter, beacuse if one didnt have it so easy to get a gun it woulnt be so much killing in this world, wich always made people laugh at her naive thoughts.

Suddenly she bumped in to Vaas back and he quickly turned around

"what the fuck do you think you are doing huh!?"

"i'm sorry..i didn't noticed you had stoped walking."

"well pay fucking attention, or it can get you killed..puta! Okay the gate is open so let's go and look where you are going this time, you know i dont have a problem at hitting a woman"

'hmpf like i didnt know that by know' she thougt trying to steady her breathing and focus on the path ahead of her instead of the pain in her hand'

When they entered the gate it closed emidietly and she looked around at her souroundings. There were small shanties everywhere and it almost looked like a small town. From afar she could here some music ecoing througout this place. she was stil walking behind the pirate king and didn't dare to look around too much if he would suddenly stop again. But as they got closer to the music she could her screamin and sobbing, she wonderd where the others hade put Chang, Vaas had talked about a cage, mabey there where a special place for that,then as she predicted Vaas stoped and turned around and looked right into her eyes

"it's inportant that you shut up and look carefully at wat's gonna happend now, if you do that i will not kill you just yet okay!?"

she nodded and they continued walking towards the noices. And there at what looked likes to be the center of the camp stod a smal wodden stage. And big speakers that was booming out loud music.

"Kill the music and bring out the rejects you cooksuckers! And you!"

He pointed at a small looking pirat and motioned for him to get there

"you take this chain and dont let her run of or i will have you'r head on a spike!"

"yes boss"

he almost sounded nervous but took the chain in his hands and as the "Rejects" was pulled out to the stage she could see that they where normal looking people. Probably had made the same mistake as her, to think this was a bit of paradis on earth. But what she could'nt understand was the term rejects, but she would probably find out that soon.

There was two men and a three women who was geting pushed to the stage. All of them where in a bloody mess, with broken noses and swollen eyes, one of the men even had an ear missing.. She had a bad feeling when they enterd the stage and now had a pretty good guess what would happen to them. And there was Vaas standing infront of the rejects, his voice starting to yell

"All of you get the fuck down on your knees and dont even dare to look at me beacsuse i dont give a piss about you and nobody else does!"

He took out his gun from the holster and pointed it at one of the men, he was dressed in what should have a been a blue suit but after beinge here and probably beaten and looked up in a cage for some time the color was now alot more like brown from the dirt,blood and dust.

"you looked like you where gonna have alot of money on you, but no one payed for you in the end, all this talk about beeing a important business man, and even soo no one cared to give us the ransome money, you know what that means? You are nothing!"

Vaas was laughing at the man who was now shaking and started to pleed for his life.

"shut up you fuck!"

and with that he shoot him, right between the eyes, the sound of the gun going off let a ringing in Rebeckas ear for a few seconds and she saw the man's body fall to the ground with a loud thump, the others on the stage now started to cry and beging for freedom but on after one recived the same endning as the first one. Blood started to cover the stage untill it reach the edges and dripped down to the ground. Vaas turned around and yelled at his pirates to

"Clean up this shit and throw the bodies to the dogs"

He jumped down the stage and was handen a bottle of water wich he thrown in his face to clean of some of the blood that had got in his face.

Rebecka feelt disy with all the blood and the horrible smell, how was she ever gonna survive this hell? She hade never seen a dead body before but in a few hours on this island she hade seen more killing then she would ever have done at home, it was almost a blessing when Vaas took back the chain and started to lead away from the bloody scene and towards a red and rusty cargo container. He opende the heavy door and pushed her inside, she braced herself for the hard inpact but something soft stoped her fall. it was a dirty madras coverd with dried stains on it.

"This is where you are going to be until I can figure out what will happen to you."

He looked at her for a moment and his gaze landed on her hand, which he had stabbed.

"That must fucking hurt really bad, huh?"

She nodded slowly and Vaas sighed.

"Okay, give me your shirt"

She looked uncertainly at him but took it off anyway with much effort and handed it to his outstretched hands

He tore off a piece of her shirt and threw back the little piece of cloth that was left over, and there was not much she could say. It would barely cover her chest, causing her to growl inside and the desire to scream 'Fucking animals' was nearly impossible to push away

he got a hold on her arm and started to bandage her hand quick and rather sloopy, she thought to herself that she could have done a better job herself but dared not say anything beacuse she was sure he would have stabbed her in the other hand aswell for being as he would call it *rude*

"there ya go, as good as new"

He laughed and stod up again.

He secured the chain on a hook hanging from the containers roof and gave her a little kick on the leg in the process

"Ey stop looking so fucking sad, you will like it here. Sleep well puta and see you in the morning"

She didn't say anything as he closed the door and left her there on the matress, but she listend as his footsteps got further away and when she couldn't hear them anymore she burst out in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

-Morning show

Rebecka slowly opend her eyes, it was shocking That She even had gotten any slep after what she've been through, her hand stile hurt like hell and she was begining to feel Weaker each hour she spent in this place. She started to cry again as she thouht about what had happend to her and the other people, The whole night she had been trying to block out the noice from the Pirates and loud music playing from the big speakers. A few times she Could even hear screams from afar and she got flashes from the execution. Throug her blurry vison She Could See A strim of light from the bullet holes on the container walls, and then she fell asleep again, exausted and weak.

She didn't know how long she had sleept before she was woken up by the containers doors squecking when it opend and two pirates walked in.

"what are you doing..wait."

They didn't answer her as they took down the chain she was attached too and pulled her out of the prison by her sun hit her straight in the face and she found it difficult to distinguish the area she was in, it had been dark when she first came to this place and she had not been able to take in the area beacuse everything felt so sure sureal to her. After walking a bit they finally released their harsh grip on her arms and instead took a hold on the chain, now she saw where they were standing. Right infront at the stage where the executions had taken place yesterday. And there he was again, Vaas, even though he stood with his back against her, she could feel his wicked grin. One of the pirates cleared his throat to making him heard that they where there, Vaas turned around and by doing soo Rebecka could see a man standing behind him.

"CHANG!"

Rebecka's scream got the pirate who held her chain to pull it hard to silence her, she pursed her mouth, but kept her eyes on her friend, he did not seem to be there mentally, his eyes looked empty and the wounds and bruises looked considerably worse now than they did yesterday. He maybe had internal bleeding by the way he looked, if he did not get help as soon as possible, he would not survive for longe.

"Good morning guapa, I hope you sleept well?"

.She tore her gaze from her friend and met Vaas eyes, she had not noticed that he had walked up to her and stood a few feets away, it was close enough to feel the smell of alcohol from his breath.

"Are we rude again huh? I asked you a question!"

"No im sor ... i havn't sleept good no. Was all she could bring her to say."

"Oh, no you didnt? was the mattress too hard, or was it to loud for you?"

what did he really wanna hear from her, damn, he should understand why she has not been able to sleep, that her life has taken a completely unexpected step towards a nightmare, she wanted too wake up, but how perfect stop over her voices screamed in her head to wake up so she could not.

"I'm gonna explain something to you right now so listen up and shut up, no more interuptions from you do you fucking understand!?"

She noded her head and he continued

"All of those who enter my island, will and are being held hostage here until their families or the respective pay back an amount of money to me. But for those who do not, that's what i get most get pissed off about, I hate to waste food on worthless people. As your friend here for example, who would pay money to get him back? That's what you saw yesterday, all those who were executed, I did them a favor, nobody wanted them back and why would they want to go back to their old lifes where they are not wanted?"

Vaas pulled his knife from its case and continued talking while walking back to Chang who hardly could stand on his feet.

"That is why I intend to make this man a favor."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Rebecka saw Chang's eyes widen in surprise and in pain as the knife suddenly ran deep into his chest and twisted around.

"useless pice of shit, that's exactly what you are and the only purpose you have right now is to become food for the dogs"

Vaas voice was filled with disgust while he tore the knife out of Chang's body.

Rebecka wanted to run to the old man when he fell down on the ground, but the chain stopped her. She wanted to comfort him and say that everything would be fine, but she never got the opportunity and after a few seconds Chang closed his eyes and she knew he was dead. Suddenly filled with anger and courage she pulled hard on her end of the chain,the pirate who had looked and laughed at the whole thing had not expected that she would dare to do something, so he lost his grip and now she sprinted up to Vaas without a thought of what the consequences would be.

"He had not done anything! why did you kill him ?! You fucking psychopath, he was my friend!"

She threw herself against him but he was too quick for her blocked her attempt to hit him wich made her hit the ground.

"Can you for once SHUT THE FUCK UP!? Ey you cooksuckers, drag her to the shanty and i will take care of you later."

He looked at the pirat who had failed at holding the chain and letting Rebecka pirates pushed her infront of them on the dirty mud track to another shanty that was located on a small hill,they keept calling her puta and whore and other stuff but she didn't care, Chang was dead and what for? beacuse this psychophat wanted to play a fucking god!

When they arrived at the top of the hill and stood at the foot of the shanty she heard another pair of footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw Vaas coming up to them, he took a hold of the chain and geastured to the pirates to go back to camp,Vaas went up the three steps and fished out a key from one of the many pockets on his pants and put it in the keyhole that belonged to the red metal door. With a loud squeaking the door opened and he stepped inside, while pulling the chain to get her into the cabin aswell.  
When she stepped in, he closed the door and let go of her "leash" so it fell heavy against the floor. She looked carefully around the room she was in, it was modestly decorated with a small table and a chair set up in the middle of the room, but what made her nervous was the fact that a tripod with a camera on top stood in front off the moved her sight to look to some boxes that stood on the floor, filled with things she did not recognize, on the wall hung a few crumpled paper and a large map, what she assumed was on this island. In the cabin, there was also tabled filled with things, things she slowly recognized. She walked up to it and looked curiously around at her things like she had not seen them before, there lay her camera, and her notebooks! She blushed when she saw her underwears lay there with her other stuff.. An arm invaded her vision, and she saw the hand reach for a pair of her black lace panties, she turned around, and stood face to face with Vaas who was now holding her panties between his fingers and dangled them tantalizingly in front of her.

"I see that you like black, with your white skin it would look really sexy, you might want to give me a demonstration?"

She looked down at the floor and was unable to respond to that.

"Too bad, but there's time to change your mind on the matter"

He threw back her panties on the table.

"Okay Rebecka if you can take and seat on the chair while I prepare some stuff to record a new home video with you. I really don't have all day."

He walked over to one of the drawers that stood on the floor and started to dig for something and swore to himself. She turned her eyes against the worn wooden chair and the tripod. She sighed quietly and sat down, she noticed how her legs were shaking and in an attempt to calm herself she placed her hands on her thighs and tried to get them to stop shaking.

"AHA here is the bastard!"

He held up a bundle of rope and a small cassette in his hands.  
He walked up to the camera and put in the cassette, then he took a leap and started tying Rebecka to the chair. His hands were hard against her skin as he tied the rope around her and she felt the straps cut into the skin of her, but she clenched her jaw hard to not let out a single sound that would show how much it hurt, she had realized that this man loved to bring pain on others. He stood astride in front of her and put a cigarette in his mouth,

"will we try to be a good pet now?""

He did not wait for an answer but hit her hard on the head flew to the side by the contact of his palm and felt the skin on her lower lip burst, she licked the sore lip and felt the taste of blood spread in her mouth.

"If you just could shut up when being told i wouldnt have to do this Rebecka"

He laughed at her and took out a lighter from another pocket. He saw how she tried to recover from the blast and noticed that she really tried to not make a sound, and it made him angry, they always used to break down after a few hours on the island but this was something completely different. He lit his ciggarett and made preparations to give her yet another blow but stoped as she started to speak.

"If you're going to beat me again, you will have to do it harder it ! I will not give in to your sick desires, you've already killed Chang and I have no family that will give you money, the only thing you can do against me at this point is to kill me, I do not care anymore!"

He took a long drag on his ciggaret, bent down to her face and blew the smoke in her face so her eyes started to tears

"challenge accepted""

After those words he hit her even harder than before and the smoke from his cigaret was all she could remember before everything went black.


End file.
